


Shh, It Hurts to Talk

by VeryLateTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cute, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryLateTrash/pseuds/VeryLateTrash
Summary: Sam just wants to heal Gabriel when he sees his condition. Turns out, healing comes in many different forms. (Like, yknow, kissing.)





	Shh, It Hurts to Talk

Sam's eyes widened when Ketch forcefully brought in a broken figure into the room. He almost dropped his gun as he put a face to a name, "Gabriel?"

The angel looked up at him, golden eyes much dimmer than Sam so fondly remembered. His blonde hair was caked with blood, almost an orange colour now. His face was scarred beyond what Sam thought he could heal, and his mouth...

Sam pursed his lips tightly together, unable to make out what Ketch and Dean were even talking about for the most part, his eyes focused on Gabriel. His mind raced with different ideas of how the archangel could've been hurt so horribly. For how long had this been going on? Sam's stomach twisted when the realization dawned on him that Gabriel could've been locked away for all of the eight years he'd thought Gabe dead. They could've found him so much sooner, if only they'd looked.

Sam vaguely heard Ketch asking for protection, and he spout out his immediate reaction. A definite no. Dean countered it, saying Ketch could stay so long as they could get their mom and Jack. 

Sam rolled his eyes, agreeing despite his initial worries. He followed Dean in setting his gun down on the table, then watched as his brother and Ketch left the room, persumably to discuss a plan for all that was to happen, and perhaps to give Ketch a room.

Sam didn't care.

He rushed forward to Gabriel, frowning deeply as he held a hand out to the angel, "Come on. Let's get you fixed up." Just looking at the scars, the blood, the damn needles sticking in Gabriel's mouth made Sam hurt in ways he couldn't explain.

Sam had seen the way Gabriel had flinched away from Ketch, and he could always blame that on the Brit working with Asmodeus, but when Dean passed by Gabriel, he'd scooted away from him, as well. Sam's hand shook as he held it up for Gabriel to reach, worrying that the angel wouldn't want to touch him, either.

The weight on his shoulders lifted when he felt a weak hand take his, and Sam pulled him up a bit to help him stand, but Gabriel wobbled. The taller man moved closer, supporting Gabriel by wrapping a blood-stained, barely clothed arm around his shoulder. The walk to a chair was a short one, but Gabriel's whines with each step made it seem like an eternity.

When Gabriel was seated, Sam froze for a moment, all of his thoughts rushing at him again. How much of his angel's grace was taken? Could he even heal all of Gabe's wounds? 

Sam shook his head, licking his lip just to take away some of the dryness. He rushed to find some supplies he'd need to help Gabriel, only stopping once he had everything. 

Sam let out a sigh, sitting across from Gabriel, "Just stay still and I'm going to help you, alright?"

Those eyes never left him, as if studying him to see if Sam would actually be of help to him, or if he'd only end up hurting him more. After a beat, Gabriel nodded.

Sam found himself filling the silence as he started to carefully pull out the needles that sewed Gabriel's mouth shut, "We'll get you fixed up, I promise. After this, you should take a shower. I know angels don't usually shower, but you're in desperate need of one. The wounds aren't going to get any better just being caked in blood like this."

A drop of blood came out of Gabe's lip when he removed a third needle, and Sam had to take a deep breath before reaching for a tissue to wipe the blood away, "And hey, after this, I can take you to a store or something and we'll get you some candy." Sam felt a sad smile tug at his lips when Gabriel let out a hum of approval.

Sam's hands were surprisingly steady, (most likely from all the years of stitching him or Dean up), as he got close to removing the last needle. He choked out, "What happened to you, Gabe?"

That's when Dean came in, explaining that he'd be opening up the portal. Sam didn't want to leave Gabe like this, but he needed to make sure Dean would be okay in that dimension. There was a desperation in his eyes as he insisted upon going. And he was sure Dean had seen it. That he didn't really want to go. 

And so Dean and Ketch went without him.

Sam's sigh was shaky, as he carefully turned back to Gabriel. He became silent, expression harder than he wanted it to be as he removed the very last needle. 

Gabriel opened his mouth as if to speak, but Sam shook his head, "Not yet. Wait until they heal." They must've really broken Gabriel, because he actually obeyed, closing his mouth again.

Sam, disgusted, threw away the needles hastily, then set aside the kit he'd use to be washed later. He stood, supporting Gabe as he had before to take him to the shower, "I guess you'll have to take a bath, since you can't stand very well yet. I'll draw you one, an-and help you in, and you can undress after I've left." Sam's voice was raspy as he spoke. He didn't assume that helped put Gabe at ease.

Sam drew a warm bath, thought not too hot, knowing that it'd hurt to even touch water with all of the open wounds, "I'm sorry. This'll hurt, but it's good to clean your wounds." 

Gabe just nodded, gripping Sam's shoulder tightly as he lifted a foot, holding it just above the water. Skin touched water and he whined in pain, shaking his head. 

"I know, I know. It hurts, but it'll be worth it when the blood is all gone. I promise." Gabe's wide eyes connected with his for a moment at the words. There was a familiar flash of gold in them. Sam melted at the sight.

Gabriel hissed as he sank into the water, in such obvious pain that Sam had to look away. He made his way to the door so that Gabe could undress, when a single word rang through the air, "Wait."

Sam turned, "What'd I tell you about not talking for no-"

The expression Gabe was holding broke his heart even more than it had already been. Sam felt his eyes sting with tears as he took a few steps forward, eventually sitting on the floor of the bathroom. He pressed his forehead against the ceramic wall of the tub, "I'm so sorry, Gabe. We should've been looking for you. I-We thought you were dead."

A gentle hand rested on the top of his head, dirty fingers running through his hair. For once, Sam didn't mind the unclean touch. He looked back up to meet Gabe's gaze, one that was scrunched up in pain and yet at the same time tranquil. Sam caught Gabriel's hand, and pressed a light kiss to it. Gabe's hand rested on his cheek, and Sam felt awful that Gabriel was somehow comforting him when the angel was the one in pain.

Sam shuddered, pulling back from Gabriel's light touch to wipe at his eyes. When he felt more steady, he said, "I'll help you clean some of this on your arms and face." 

Gabe actually managed a smile. And though he winced a bit when Sam brought up a wet cloth to his arms, gently scrubbing away at the grime and blood layering the skin, the smile remained.

Sam finished with his arms, replacing the towel with a new one when he got on his knees to reach Gabe's face. He rubbed the cloth carefully over his wounds, the blood coming off along with the dirt covering his light complexion. The only part of Gabriel's face that Sam didn't wash was his lips, as they were still raw. 

Gabriel leaned closer to Sam, who set the cloth down, mumbling out a calm, "You can do your legs and torso later."

Gabriel nodded, moving forward so that his nose brushed against Sam's cheek. Sam felt his heart flutter in his chest, "Gabriel..."

Gabe leaned back a bit, eyes flickering up and down Sam's features, then he gave another light, genuine smile, pressing forward, his lips just barely touching Sam's. The taller man flushed, "Gabe, your lips...They aren't healed enough. I don't want to hurt you."

Gabriel only shrugged, his lips contorting into an almost grin, as he pressed his lips against Sam's again. Sam melted into the touch, still extremely concious of his every movement so as not to hurt Gabe. A large hand rested on Gabriel's cheek, avoiding a wound that was still open. 

Sam was breathless when Gabriel pulled back, pressing their foreheads together. Sam eventually moved away, standing up to give Gabe a towel, "As I said, you can get the rest of your body later. Once this sting has went away."

The angel stood, and Sam noticed just how tattered the "clothes" he was wearing were, "And I'll give you some clothes from my room."

A towel draped around Gabriel's shoulders, they walked slowly to Sam's room. Sam handed Gabriel a pair of oversized pajamas, allowing Gabe to pull them on, stepping outside as he did so.

Two arms grabbed him around the shoulders, making Sam turn in the embrace. Ever so carefully, Sam set his hands on Gabe's back, the angel standing on his tiptoes to greet Sam with another light kiss, which Sam returned gracefully. 

Gabe pulled back again, smirking. His voice was raw when he said, "So you'll let me kiss ya, but not talk?"

Sam narrowed his eyes, a grin playing at his own lips, "Do you want me to shut you up?" He leaned down, looking at Gabe in his much more golden eyes, his lips just over Gabe's.

The angel replied, clearing his throat, "Yes, please."


End file.
